


Welcome Kevin Day

by Josten10_Minyard03



Category: all for the games - Fandom, the foxhole court
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 03:29:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6453601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josten10_Minyard03/pseuds/Josten10_Minyard03
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kevin arrived at Evermore (First time he meets Riko)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Kevin Day

I could feel the welts start to form under my skin. I couldn’t open my right eye. I didn’t know if I was blind or if all light had died, the darkness never changed.   
Darkness darkness darkness. Then footsteps. Blinding light entered the cell. The door slammed shut, the light was gone. I didn't move for the fear of pain, but I knew somebody was with me. I waited. At last, a voice.   
"You're not a talker are you?" I didn't answer. He laughed and his footsteps moved closer.

I felt hot breath waft over me.

“You will speak when you are spoken to” and suddenly heat flashed across my face as something thin and hard crashed into my skull. Not a hand like last time, more like ….a cane.

“Turn on the lights” the voice commands, not to me

The lights blinded me again as I struggle to shield my face, my arms were heavy.

“Look at me boy”

Slowly I turn my head towards the voice. I open my left eye and I try to keep my lip from quivering as I look at the people before me.

A man with a square face stood beside a small, elegant boy. He looked to be around my age. They both shared the same dark hair and vicious features. 

“Weakness is not allowed here. That will be the first thing to go. You were struck because you cried. Your mother was always too soft with you”

“My-my mother, where is my mum?” my voice is quiet and rough.

The older man smiled at me as he lowered himself to my level.

“Your mother is dead, child. Really it’s her fault. I told her I saw potential in you, that I could make you a legend. She refused to let me have you, so I took you” Mum was dead. These people killed her.

“Who are you?”

The man straightened to stand next to the boy again. “You can call me Master.”

He motioned for the boy to stand closer to me.

Just like the man, the boy lowered himself before me, he outstretched his hand and said “Hello Kevin Day, my name is Riko Moriyama”.

His smile shattered any hope that was left inside me.


End file.
